Our Love at the Start
by Wave Ripper
Summary: Akito X Misaki one-shot. Meh to this summary to.


Chapter 1: Our Love at the Beginning

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki roamed the streets of Ruin Island looking for a new challenge. She had beaten a majority of the strong bladers on the island but the one she wanted to face the most wouldn't accept her challenge. His name was Akito; he used a cross between an attack type and a stamina type bey. Misaki had heard that Akito was stronger than most of the regular bladers on the island but every time she tried to challenge him he would decline the offer. She wasn't one to give up easily though, Misaki went back to Akito's house every day at the same time always requesting a battle with him. He would always reject the battle offer and push her out of the junk yard. Misaki looked around the junk yard for Akito and his friend. They had built a house inside of the junk yard because it helped them keep out unwanted guests. Misaki wasn't one of the unwanted people so she was allowed to visit any time she wanted, not that they were friends or anything. Misaki didn't really know Akito or Disk all that well, all she knew was that they claimed the junk yard as their territory. She walked pasted a few rusted cars and knocked on the door to the house.

_I wonder if they're home. _The door opened up andAkito walked out to greet Misaki. He starred at her for a minute then leaned against one of the old rusted cars._ "I'm guessing you're here for a battle."_

_That's what I've been asking for, for the past month._

_Ugh look I don't want to battle you. I don't want to get involved in this stupid blader contest that the rest of the island is interested in._

_B-but you're the only strong opponent that's left on the island that I haven't battled yet. I don't care if I lose; I just want to battle you once._ He leaned back against the car and put his hands behind his head. Misaki walked over to the car and sat next to him. She tried to look at his eyes but he closed them.

_Misaki, that's your name right?_

_Yeah._

_My bey isn't finished just yet. It went through a very tough battle and I'm not done fixing it up yet. _

_When you finish it… can we battle?_

_Sure. _Misaki had a small grin on her face and she leaned back against the car like Akito was doing. She closed her eyes and began falling asleep. A few minutes later she woke up to her friend shaking her.

_Misaki-san, wake up. _

_What is it?_

_Someone has requested a challenge with you._

_Ugh, stupid rule. _Misaki looked over at Akito who hadn't woken up yet. She stood up and began walking with her friend. The two main rules of being one of the best bladers on the island was, that you had to accept any and ALL challenges. The second was that if you lost you had to give your bey to the winner. Misaki happened to be the fifth strongest blader on the island. She had gotten lucky as a kid and was given a really strong bey. Most of the other kids her age had to put a bey together from old worn out parts they found in the junk yard or in the trash.

Misaki walked over to the side walk that over looked the ocean. Her opponent was leaning against the railing waiting for her. She looked at him for a minute, and then connected her bey to her launcher. The male blader did the same. _"Let it RIP!" _The two beys were launched into one another creating an explosion upon impact.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito lay on top of the old rusted car; the clouds began to get darker as time passed. A few second later it began to rain. Disk walked over to him and handed him his bey. Akito looked at it for a minute, and then turned his attention to Disk.

_You should really go battle her. _

_Why?_

_Because if you don't you'll be alone when I go on my date with Kuja._

_And what if I like being alone?_

_Akito, we both know that's a lie._

_Shut up. _He rolled over so his back was facing Disk. His friend shook his head and walked away. Akito looked at his bey, then at the giant doors that allowed people to walk into the junk yard. He sighed then put his bey in his pocket.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki watched as her bey hit the wall and stopped spinning. She let out a deep sigh then ran to her bey. Her opponent walked over to her and held out his hand. Misaki looked at him for a minute then shook her head. _"I'm sorry but I can't part with my bey, it was a gift from my grandmother."_

_Rules are rules. Now hand over the bey. _The teen shoved Misaki against the metal wall and looked at her for a minute. Misaki's gaze went to her bey, it was the only gift she had left from her grandmother who had died several years ago. She couldn't part with it. The teen's angry expression then turned into a grin. _"Well there is __**another **__way we can settle this argument." _Misaki began to shake a bit, she hadn't liked the way he used that last sentence. She clutched her bey and her eyes widened just a bit. She closed her eyes and feared for the worst.

_Leave the girl alone. _Misaki opened her eyes and saw Akito standing beside the teen with a metal pole in his hand. The teen glanced at Akito then back to Misaki.

_This doesn't concern you. She's just going to pay me back for letting her keep the bey._

_Yeah and just what kind of payment did you have in mind? _Akito reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. He held it out for the teen take as payment for the bey. The teen shook his head and laughed slightly.

_Not that kind of payment. _Akito slid the money back into his pocket and turned his attention to Misaki who was still pinned to the wall. Her eyes met his; he could tell that the usual calm and cool Misaki was actually scared.

_Well I guess I'll leave you two alone then. _Misaki's heart skipped a beat as she watched the teen turn around. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. The teen turned his attention back to Misaki. She opened her eyes when she felt the teens grip leave her. She looked down and saw him lying on the ground unconscious.

_Now that he's out of the way, do you still want to battle? _

_T-thank you! _Misaki wrapped her arms around Akito and hugged him closely. She let go of Akito then flicked him in the forehead.

_Ow… What was that for?_

_Noob. That was for scaring me! I thought you were going to leave me with that guy! _Akito looked at the unconscious teen then back to Misaki. He patted her on the head then started walking with her.

_If I had tried to attack him while he was paying attention to me, he could have used you as a shield._

_Well… still! Noob._

_Come on, let's head back to my place and we can battle there. _The weather starting getting worse, the rain began falling harder. Akito grabbed Misaki's hand and began running with her.

_We should battle tomorrow; the weather isn't going to let up any time soon._

_Agreed, I'll drop you off at your place then. _Misaki though about her run down house for a second. She looked at Akito who laughed slightly. _"How about you just live with me and Disk? Our house has a lot of extra room plus I need someone to hang out with when he goes on a date with Kuja._

_SURE! We should hurry though I think this storm is about to get even worse! _The two teens ran past the metal doors of the junk yard, Akito quickly pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. They ran inside and shut the door behind them. Misaki looked around and admired the well-kept house. She took off her jacket and set it on the small table next to her. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Akito turned on the lights in the next room. She looked inside and saw a large room filled with Ex Gears and bey parts.

_You guys have a lot of Ex and bey parts._

_Yeah, were working on making our Ex Gears better, the bey parts are used to make test beys for us to battle against. _Misaki yawned slightly and leaned against the table that was sued to fix Ex Gears. She listened to the sound of the pouring rain outside. Akito pulled out a bottle of tea out of his jacket and handed it to Misaki. She opened it up and took a sip of her tea.

_You can sleep in my room until we can get our spare bedroom cleaned out._

_Thanks, but I'll be fine with just sleeping on the couch._

_Trust me, that couch is not very comfortable. _Akito showed Misaki to his room and turned on the lights as they walked in. She looked around and saw a desk and a bed. _"Well this is where you'll be staying for a few nights while I clean out the spare room."_

_I'll share the room with you until the other one is ready._

_Deal. _Akito laughed slightly and walked back into the living room with Misaki following him. He sat on the couch and drank some of his tea. Misaki sat next to him and looked at him for a moment.

_Well we've still got a while before Disk returns from his date. I've got some food in the fridge if your hungry._

_I'm a little tired. _Misaki leaned her head on Akito's shoulder and closed her eyes. Akito smiled and drank some of his tea.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(One Hour Later)

Disk closed the door as he entered the house. He tossed his key onto the counter and walked into the living room. What he saw was Akito sleeping on the couch with Misaki next to him. He laughed slightly and leaned against the wall.

_I think Akito has found himself a girlfriend. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot! Well that's how Akito and Misaki met! Such a nice pairing :)

Never fight Akito while he's using a metal pole, you will not win that fight EVER! XD

Review and Stay Awesome!

Any more one-shots you'd like to see?


End file.
